


Cold and warmth

by Shibakamiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Otabek isn't amused, Snow Day, Tickling, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Vacations, even for Christmas, are a rare and precious thing when both you and your boyfriend are professional skaters. But this time, Yuri and Otabek intend to make the most out of it. And would you look at that, some snow even graced them with its presence! What could possibly make things more perfect... playing a nasty prank on a certain Kazakh, maybe...?





	Cold and warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old Tumblr thing, written for a prompt too. Winter-vibes and fluff and tickles; what else~

”Hey… is it me or is it snowing?”

Otabek walked over to his blond punk of a boyfriend, and stared with him through the window. Indeed, light snowflakes were falling from the heavens, like thousands of feathers angels would have shed. The mountains and trees outside, covered by that thick mantle, made the already beautiful scenery look positively gorgeous. Snow wasn’t such a rare occurrence in Russia at this time of the year, but here in this secluded place, far away from any pollution, it could stay the purest of white. Something both skaters liked a lot.

Otabek glanced at his partner, and felt warmth spread in his chest at the happy smile the younger one wore. Coming here really had been a nice idea… No internet. No hysterical fans. Just the two of them in this cozy chalet, enjoying each other’s presence throughout the winter season… He couldn’t dream of a better Christmas.

“Wanna try making a snowman?” he asked, putting one hand on Yuri’s shoulder and squeezing gently.

The blond’s eyes sparkled as he nodded enthusiastically. And so five short minutes later, they’d both put their coats, gloves, scarves and beanies on, and were already packing large amounts of snow onto a vaguely human figure.

Yuri was having so much fun. It had been a while, probably years, since he’d allowed himself to relax like this… in fact, he didn’t even remember the last time he’d play in the snow. Training and competitions took most of his time, nowadays. He loved it, yet still missed, in one tiny part of his heart, the carefreeness of his childhood. 

With Otabek’s help, he settled the last snowball onto the pile. The Kazakh draped his scarf around it, knotted it in a pretty way, then stepped back to scrutinize their work.

“We just need two branches for the arms, and small stones for the face. You look for the stones? I think I’ve seen nice looking twigs over there.”

“Got it.”

Or so he said. Though the search quickly bored Yuri, and he caught himself spending more time looking at his handsome boyfriend. The older skater was always so serious; even now, he still showed his usual poker face, nothing more – a huge contrast to how Yuri himself looked, all smiles and cheeks flushed from both the cold and the excitement. Come to think of it, Yuri had never seen him show any other expression… The more he get to know the older one, the easier it was for him to tell if the other felt angry, happy or sad, from just the smallest signs; but still, he wanted to see him break his shell, for once…

As he mused on the thought, a silly yet very interesting idea started to take shape in his mind… His lips twisted in a mischievous grin. Taking a massive handful of snow, he sneaked as silently as he could behind his boyfriend. Then swiftly opened his collar, and dropped it all down his bare back.

The result was priceless.

Otabek screamed out, loud and high-pitched, his eyes wide as saucers as he arched his back and started bouncing around to try and shake the snow off. The sight was so unnatural, so unexpected, Yuri couldn’t help it: he doubled over in mocking laughter, all stealth forgotten.

Unfortunately, that sudden outburst attracted a very unwanted attention…

“Yuri…” Otabek’s voice sounded menacing, vaguely predatory – a tone the blond knew all too well… “You’re _so_ dead.”

Yuri’s giggles died on a strangled squeak. _Uh-oh_. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea after all…

He didn’t have time to plead his case. Otabek launched himself at the smaller skater, and only Yuri’s reflexes managed to save him from doom. Adrenaline took control as he let out a panicky cry, spun around and dashed off toward the chalet. Otabek was hot on his heels, he could feel it, hear the snow creak under his heavier footsteps and _oh god he couldn’t outrun him!_

He sped up, finally reaching the chalet, and tried to slam the door behind him… a bit too late. His boyfriend collided with the wooden panel at the same time, the impact sending Yuri off balance.

A second later, the young Russian was properly tackled onto the carpeted floor. Both boys froze for a moment, staring at each other, their breathing heavily from the chase. Yuri was the first to break the silence.

“Hee hee… looks like you got me.” He bit his lips, nervousness written all over his face.

“That I did.” The older skater still showed no expression, but to Yuri’s ears, his tone spoke volumes. Alarming volumes. “Not that you had any chance of escaping me to begin with.”

True: no matter how swift the Russian was, his speed and strength couldn’t compare to Otabek’s. Which said Kazakh demonstrated again, by grabbing both of Yuri’s wrists. And pulling them slooowly over his head, with no effort at all.

The younger one knew from the start what was in store for him; but that didn’t make the anticipation any better. He squirmed fruitlessly under the taller boy, lips already twitching from hardly suppressed giggles.

“Noho… no-no-no please, Ota…”

Begging led him nowhere, of course. Otabek trapped both his wrists in one of his much larger hands, his other free hand working Yuri’s coat open. Then he removed his glove, and flexed his fingers teasingly.

“Ready for your punishment, _kitten_?”

A rhetorical question. Because when the Russian boy opened his mouth to answer an obvious “no!”, the fingers immediately dove under his sweater.

“Gahaa…!”

The ice-cold contact on his side sent a shiver up Yuri’s body. He tried to twist sideway to protect himself, with little result. The poor 2 inches of skin he did manage to hide between his body and the floor didn’t matter much; Otabek simply had to switch to the other side, and the younger one would uncurl with a squeal, leaving himself fully exposed again. That amused the other skater to no end. He let Yuri repeat the process once, twice more, before deciding he’d let him wriggle long enough. He pressed his thighs against him, leaving Yuri completely trapped. Blue-green eyes widened briefly in shocked realization. Then the fingers began digging between his ribs and Yuri shrieked, bucking like a bronco.

“Stahap, not theehehere!!” he plead.

“Oh?” Still no expression on Otabek’s face, but the other knew he was totally smirking inside – _that bastard!!!_ “Give me just one good reason to stop.”

The tickles grew harder, faster, nails coming into play and adding just the right pressure to elicit cries and snorts among Russian curses. The Kazkh had never been of the patient type; he wanted his prey _destroyed_ and he wanted it _now_. Yuri shook all over, unable to stand it. Somehow, the difference between the coldness of Otabek’s fingers and the warmth of his own skin was making the experience so much worse!

“Dahamn y-your fingers are too cohold…!!” He had to voice it out loud, hoping for a relief. Which he didn’t get.

“Well, I’m cold _all over_ thanks to you. But don’t worry, they’ll warm up eventually. Just give it, hmm, let me think… 20 minutes?”

 _20 minutes?!_ How was he supposed to survive that!?! He felt like dying already, and Otabek hadn’t even reached his worst spot yet!  
A thought he quickly regretted. Because at that very instant, the older one released his grip on Yuri’s wrists… just to have both hands dive simultaneously into his unprotected armpits.

The word “scream” didn’t even begin to describe the sound that ripped from Yuri’s throat. It probably echoed two miles around and woke up half a dozen bear from their hibernation. He immediately lowered his arms, of course, but the maneuver only managed to trap those wriggling fingers on the spots. He squirmed. He flailed. He threatened, howled and overall turned freaking hysterical. But nothing could alleviate the sensations. Damn Ota for knowing his weaknesses too well – and not been even ashamed to exploit them!!

For long minutes – ages, from the poor victim’s point of view – it went gradually worse and worse, to the point where Yuri feared his sanity might snap here and there. But finally – _finally_! – his boyfriend decided to show him some mercy. Withdrawing his teasing hands, he leaned down toward the Russian boy. His lips only a few centimeters away from Yuri’s, drinking each and every one of his labored breath and residual giggles, he gazed upon the younger one’s red cheeks, the slightly damp spots under his eyelashes…

God, he looked even more gorgeous like this.

Yuri noticed his boyfriend’s gaze on him, and lowered his eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Y-you’re such… a jerk…” he muttered.

A gentle hand cupped his cheek. Forcing him to stop looking away. And Yuri’s heart flustered at the sight that was given to him.

For the first time, Otabek was smiling… and oh, what a smile! It shone like a warm sun on a spring day, radiant and full of love. It was the most wonderful thing Yuri had ever saw, the most beautiful Christmas gift he could have hoped for.

“You really think that?” The Kazakh brought their noses together and gave Yuri an Eskimo kiss, making him chuckle. “For my part, I never had any doubt: I knew you could take it. You’re my soldier, remember?”

Before the Russian could react to those words, though, he poked one index into his bellybutton and wriggled it lightly.

“Now if you ever shove snow down my back again, I’ll get you twice as bad. Got it?”

Yuri squeaked, quickly swatting his hand away.

“O-okahay okay, I’m sorry already…!”

“That settles it.” Otabek raised on his knees, extending his hand to help his boyfriend up. “Come one. Let’s finish that snowman.”

But to his biggest surprise, Yuri only grabbed his hand to pull him back down, and snuggle against the taller boy’s chest.

“Hmm… don’t feel like it anymore.” He mumbled, shyly. “We’re comfy here.”

Otabek couldn’t help but smile again.

“Yeah. We are.”

There would be other occasions, he thought, as he leaned to the side and embraced his smaller partner, hugging him tight.   
The snow had just started falling.


End file.
